


Shrooms

by Roachbugg



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Mushrooms made them do it, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Peter Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:45:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7198457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roachbugg/pseuds/Roachbugg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*I made a totally one off mention of this scenario in my Fic 'What's A Stiles?' It was suggested by a freind that I write this. This is shameless smut. I've never written Steter before so I apologize if its awful.)  </p><p>Peter's heat is triggered by a rare species of mushroom. Stiles is the only one who can help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shrooms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yakkorat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yakkorat/gifts).



Stiles really just wanted to spend his Saturday night watching Netflix and eating junk food but no. This was Beacon Hills he had to join the pack for their monster of the week hunt. To top off his annoyance, Derek had paired Stiles with Peter. So here he was stomping around the woods at ass o'clock at night with Creeper-wolf.

"Stiles do try and keep up," Peter said with a sigh.

"Not all of us have supernatural endurance Creeper-wolf," Stiles grumbled earning him an eye roll from the wolf. "Oh, and it's dark I don't have werewolf night vision, so I'm trying not to trip over every tree root!" As soon as the sentence left his mouth, Stiles tripped. Stumbling right into Peter in a tackle like fashion and sending the older werewolf face down into the dirt.

Peter shoved Stiles off him and stood up brushing himself off. That's when he noticed it an unmistakable scent. He looked in horror at the mushrooms he had landed on. They were rare a potent aphrodisiac to trigger a wolf's heat, and Peter had just inhaled their scent.

"God damn it," Peter grumbled as Stiles got to his feet.

"Sorry! Sorry, totally an accident. Don't kill me and leave my body in the woods." Stiles said.

"I'm not going to kill you, idiot! We have a problem though." Peter said he could already feel the telltale burn of his heat seeping in.

"What?"

Peter points at the mushrooms. "Those are a powerful aphrodisiac that can trigger a wolf's heat, and since I haven't had a heat it years if I don't have sex, I will most likely die," Peter said sounding far too calm about this.

"What! Seriously? No way ok we need to get you out of here to Deaton or something. .."

"It's too late for that Stiles my heat has already started," Peter says feeling his cock swell and his body quake with need.

 

"Ok so what do we do?" Stiles asks panicked.

"Well, I either have sex or I die it's that simple," Peter says sending a look at Stiles. Who blushes.

"What with me? No way!" Stiles says.

"Stiles please I'd rather not die again, and we don't have many options here," Peter says, and his tone is almost pleading.

Stiles gapes at him his mind racing. "I'm so going to regret this, but Derek would kill me if I let you die," Stiles says. "How do you want to.." Stiles is cut off when the older man pulls him into a hard kiss. Stiles let out a surprised yelp but gets with the program and kisses back. Peter is way too good at this Stiles thinks as he feels his cock harden in his jeans as Peter's on member presses against his hip.

Peter makes quick work of getting Stiles out of his shirt. He admires the young man's lithe build, and mole dotted skin as he kisses down Stiles' torso. Stiles moans when Peter flicks his tongue over one of his nipples. Peter growls quietly a pleased sound from the younger man's reactions Stiles was so responsive.

Stiles looks down at Peter to see two glowing blue eyes gazing back at him. Peter's hands hover over Stiles belt in a silent plea for permission. Stiles nods, and Peter soon has Stiles naked before him. Peter smirks at Stiles thick throbbing cock the boy was definitely above average.

"So your mouth isn't the only big thing you have." Peter teases Stiles rolls his eyes but blushes at the compliment. Peter gives Stiles cock a tentative lick eliciting a shudder and a gasp from the teen. Peter takes Stiles into his mouth savoring the feeling of the teen's member in his mouth. Peter can feel the heat building barely ebbing from the act, but he had to know what Stiles tasted like. Stiles is a mess of half curses and moans as Peter attempts to suck his brains out through his cock. He feels Peter slip a finger in his hole the sensation is foreign but pleasant, and he had no idea where Peter had gotten the lube, but he wasn't questioning that now.

Peter brushed against Stiles prostate, and he let out a pleasured cry. "Fuck do that again Peter." Peter compiled happily loving the sounds he was drawing out of the teen. Despite the dire circumstance, Peter kept a tight grip on his control. He knew Stiles wasn't experienced, so he took his time stretching him. Two fingers, then three and finally four until Stiles was a whimpering mess.

"Peter," Stiles whined. And the wolf pulled his fingers free and spun Stiles around. And being manhandled like that had no right to be that hot.

Peter poured the last of the tiny lube packet on his cock and bent Stiles forward so he could prop himself against a tree.

"Peter be gentle I've never done this," Stiles says.

"Shhh I won't hurt you, Stiles, I promise just relax," Peter says, Stiles takes a deep breath and moans as Peter slides into him in a painstakingly slow thrust before he bottoms out. Stiles had never felt so full, and he had expected that to hurt a lot more until he noticed the black veins shooting up Peter's arm. He was almost surprised Creeper-wolf was such a considerate lover. Stiles saw stars as Peter began to thrust into him his cock hitting that blissful place every thrust. Peter was really good at this. Peter placed kisses between Stiles' shoulders, along with his neck and jaw as he fucked into him. The heat haze was in full force now as his pace increased and he pounded into Stiles.

Stiles was so close to the edge, the elder werewolf fucked him harder and harder still growling lowly as he fucked into him. Stiles felt his orgasm building he needed just a bit more. Peter seemed to read his mind because his hand wrapped around Stiles straining erection and gave a few rough tugs and Stiles erupted with a shout. Peter roared as he came pumping Stiles full of his cum.

"Oh fuck" Stiles panted as Peter gently eased them both down to the ground still buried is Stiles hole. Stiles lays his head against the older man's chest as he enjoys the after glow.

"I'm sorry Stiles," Peter says kissing his neck.

"For what?" Stiles asks leaning heavily against the Werewolf.

"You deserved something better than that for a first time," Peter said solemnly.

"Hey, none of that!" Stiles says turning and kissing the older man. "The first time I had sex saved a friends life that's pretty special."

"Oh we are friends now are we?" Peter says quirking a brow.

"Don't push it, Peter," Stiles muttered.

Peter smiled and kissed him sweetly. Stiles let himself enjoyed the wolf strong arms around his waist. Maybe this Saturday wasn't so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy my content Look me up on [Tumblr!](https://roachbuggfanfics.tumblr.com/) Also you can show your support through kudos and Comments! Also in a few [in other ways](https://roachbuggfanfics.tumblr.com/post/170587669119/greeting-friends-if-you-enjoy-my-content-and-want)!


End file.
